Mikan Sakura, The Goth
by Kuyukii
Summary: Everybody says it's impossible for an average boy to fall in love with a goth. Especially when the boy is the hottest and coolest new transfer student in the school!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Do Not Own. :)

* * *

She was just a goth, just a simple girl who loves black. She belongs in a club called, 'The Goo Goo Club'. The rules of the club are, 'Don't mix with the bunnies', 'Never wear pink' and...

'Never fall in love'.

She never breaks the rules, not even once. The reasons are, 'She is a loner', 'She hates pink' and 'Not a single boy will ever talk to her'. Each time her friend asked her, "Hey, got a boyfriend yet?" she would shook her head and muttered, "Never."

The truth was, she is really romantic! Even though she is a goth, she reads _shoujo _mangas, really. She might act cold, harsh in front of people but at home, she is really a crybaby!

Nobody knows her true personality. Nobody, except him. He found out by _accident_.

It all started in a Friday afternoon,

* * *

Mikan POV (Point of View) 

It was another goth meeting, where all the loner and sadist people came to discuss about some sort of 'problems'.

The meeting was held at 'Food Market' basement. We name it 'The Blood Market'. We goths aren't just ordinary emos who just wants to be alone. We lived in a society different from others. It isn't just the accessories or the dresses, we practice a ritual each year, more like black magic. But I'm not really interested in these supernatural stuff, you know why? Because...

_It's so damn scary! _

Don't get me wrong, I'm not afraid of the dark nor the scary pale faces. It's the way they chant! It's like their murmuring some secret curse!

When it have ended, I heaved a sighed of relief. I could hardly breathe in there!

As I said my goodbyes to my other gothic friends, I headed straight home by foot. It's just a short walk back home.

I was so busy daydreaming about what types of mangas I should read later on that I bumped into something...wait, I meant someone!

I looked up and saw a pair of crimson eyes staring back at me. "What?" I grumbled, rubbing my butt.

"Polka-dotted.." he mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

He stares at me straight in the eyes. "Polka-dotted...panties. Cute.."

I blinked at him a few times. Seconds later, I realised what he meant. I screamed at him and...started crying.

* * *

**End . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Do Not Own. :)

* * *

Mikan POV

I could not sleep a wink that night. It's like the most horrible nightmare I'll ever had. I wish I could wake up by just pinching myself hard. But, that isn't possible.

"Mikan, you look terrible." Sumire said, as she walked towards my seat.

"Tell me about it." I grumbled.

"What Happened?"

"Long story." I mumbled.

As she was about to ask again, our form teacher, Ms Yumu entered the classroom. The whole class quieted down the instant they saw her. She cleared her throat, "Class, we have a new student today."

_New student?_ I wondered. _It's quite rare to have a transfer student this time of the year. _

"Please welcome, Natsume Hyuuga."

As a teenage boy wearing a black polo shirt and tight jeans, I gapped at the familiar face of his.

_You got to be kidding me. _

"I'm Natsume. Please take care of me." he say in a monotone voice. It was just then that our eyes met. I stared at his beautiful crimson eyes. They are really so...mysterious. And those eyes are also the one who caught my second personality.

I quickly turned away and bite my lips. This is another nightmare, I bet. Oh dear immortals, why must you do this to me?

* * *

I walked out of the class and signed. It's probably the worst two and a half hour of my life.

That dude..Hyuuga..kept drilling a hole in my brain. He has been staring at me with his piercing eyes. I can't stand it!

A tap on the shoulder startles me. "Hey." a voice behind me said.

I spun around, almost ready to punch the daylights out of the person behind me, but instead, I screamed. "BLOODY SHIT! A vampire!"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Doesn't means I have red eyes, I'm a vampire."

I calmed myself down. "Sorry, I didn't look at your face, only your eyes."

"Is my eyes really that attractive?" he asked.

I knew I've blushed. But thanks to my thick makeup, he didn't noticed it. "You must be dreaming." I muttered. "So, see ya."

As I walked away, he said, "Should I tell everyone about that crying face of yours?" I froze. "Or maybe, your polka-dotted..."

I dashed towards him, pulling him into a storage room. It's actually the janitors' room. I hissed as I shut the door tight, "If you dare say a word about that, I'll make sure I will kill you by chopping your intestines into pieces and.."

"Pretty violent for a girl, don't you think?" he interrupted.

I glared at him but he didn't seem much affected. "Look, what do you want? Blackmail me? Well, you wouldn't gain anything much."

He smirked, "Who says?"

"What do you mean?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Well, it could cost your 'goth' reputation to go down the drain, people mocking at you and.."

"Shut up!" I yelled. I couldn't take this anymore. "What do you want?"

He chuckled and leaned in closer, "What do I want? Hm.."

I glupped. I hate him..

"Kiss me."

I blinked.

"Kiss me. That's what I want."

I gasped. _Oh no, this isn't what I was expecting at all. What should I do? Someone, please help.._

* * *

**end . **


	3. Chapter 3

"What the heck? Why would I want to kiss someone like you?"

Why did he said such a thing? It's so embarrassing and..oh shit. I'm a GOTH. I'm not supposed to blush at something like _this_!

Natsume arched an eyebrow in a really _cute _manner - argh, scratch that. I should stop saying such things.

"Well, maybe that's because I'm hot?"

"Oh pul-lease." I rolled my eyes.

Wait, why am I starting a conversation with him? I slowly backed away from him and dashed towards the door. It wouldn't budge!

"What the fudge?!" I yelled, giving the door another hard pulled. Banging on the door as loud as I could, kicking it seems like a good idea too.

"Give it up," Natsume yawned. "Everyone is in class and it's lunch break for the workers now."

"I don't see you doing anything, Hyuuga."

Ignoring my question, he leaned against the wall. "Well," he said. "It was your fault in the first place."

"What?"

"You pulled me here. Wait, dragged I meant."

"Seriously? It was your fault in the first place!"

"As in?"

"You made that fucking, stupid comment, jackass!"

Again, ignoring my statement. Jerk.

Quietly, I sat in the opposite corner of the stuffy, small room. Gosh, they should have invented an air-condition here in the first place! There's not even a single fan in here too. Frigging damn shit.

"Damn, it's so hot.." I grumbled, fanning myself with my hand.

There was not a reply.

"Natsume?"

I glanced towards the direction I've been avoiding 2 minutes ago. Natsume was just laying against the wall, eyes closed, snoring lightly.

"I always knew you're a pig in the inside.." I muttered.

"Shush. I'm trying to sleep."

"Well go ahead and may you die in your sleep." I hissed back.

There wasn't any reply. Strange, whenever I made a comment like this, he would return back with some sarcastic replies. "Oi, Natsume?" I etched closer to him. "Gosh damn it. Just open your eyes!"

Suddenly, I was pulled forward. My eyes widen in shocked as I try to move away from Natsume's arms. "N-Natsume! Let me go!"

"So.." he started and I blushed redder. What's he going to say.. "Much fats."

Huh?

"W-What the hell?" I yelled back. "Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not. You do feel like a bloated pillow."

Thats it. I raised my fist, ready to punch the lights out of this bastard when the door was suddenly unlocked.

"You nasty kids! What are you doing here? Snooping around?"

We turned back only to meet..'her'. That's right. Her. The witch of all witches. It's the evil old lady cleaning in the school. She's always in a bad mood and she hated kids. What a bummer.

"N-Nothing! And thanks for saving us!" I stammered as I quickly dashed out of the room. Ugh, I can't stop blushing. Holy shit.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for this late update! **

I'm really busy this year. As usual, no flames and please review.


End file.
